


The Big Bad Wolf

by LadyLemonSeed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLemonSeed/pseuds/LadyLemonSeed
Summary: Scenario : A medieval village has been attacked by a big wolf that has already killed half of the cattle and two young men. The entire village remains locked down, except for a young woman who suspects that from the size of the footprints, it is not a common wolf but a werewolf. She decides to go to the forest to look for it/him. She still finds you in your human form. You try to warn her, but she doesn't listen;so she becomes your prey.
Kudos: 12





	The Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The voice actor is allowed and encouraged to make any changes to the script as they  
> so pleases, whether it suits their comfort level or to their personal taste. This is just for fantasy  
> purposes only.
> 
> English is not my first language. Be able to understand and forgive if you find a grammar error.
> 
> [M4F] [RAPE] [Mdom] [Fsub] [Werewolf] [Monster] [Hunting] [prey] [Virgen listener ] [CNC] [Degradetion] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Cuming in your throat] [Cunnilingus] mention of [Breeding] [Cuming inside you] [Doggystyle]
> 
> Reference:  
> (Emotions , moods)  
> [SFx]  
> {Voice effects}  
> ……… listener response  
> ((Character insight ))

Characters traits.  
Werewolf : You’ve been bitten by a werewolf a few months ago, you’ve already taken several transformations, and with each one, you’re losing a little more of your humanity.  
You try to be nice at first but there’s almost no humanity left in you and you become completely feral and aggressive. A bit of kindness appears towards the end.

[Footsteps on the forest floor]  
{Sniffing} {Growl}

{Strong voice} ( Determined , a little preoccupied at the beginning ….. )  
What the hell are you doing here girl?  
All alone in the night? 

………..

You are looking for a wolf? A big wolf?  
…..

And why are you looking for a wolf in the middle of the night ?  
……….

He killed cattle and two young boys? Oh I see.

Girl , do yourself a favor and go back to the village,NOW!! 

((You realize she’s coming to get you, and you’re starting to feel the changes in your body, so you’re trying very hard to explain to her that she needs to go.))

……..

What? A Werewolf? 

You clearly have no idea what you're getting into , do you child?  
…..  
Oh you are not a child? Then what are you? A hunter, a soldier?  
…….  
(sarcastic) Your father is a hunter and you are 18 …..Damn

The full moon is about to rise, and when that happens, it will be too late for you.  
………  
(patronizing tone repeating what she just said ) The Werewolf is human and can change.  
And what are you going to do? Invite him a cup of tea? Ask him nicely to go back to normal?  
……….

Love!?.Love?  
Silly Girl, there’s no place for romanticism here! 

(Angry) Do you think that because you are young and pretty the wolf  
is not going to devour you, stupid girl? {Sarcastic laugh}

(Emphasize every word) it will do a feast with your young flesh. 

{Snarl , growl }  
[clothes tearing ] {growling of pain}

{Shauting} Run stupid girl!  
{Growling} RUN!!

((You morph into a Werewolf)) 

{Deep laugh.}

((From this point on, you move by instinct, there is not much rationality, and the little you may have left tends to sadism and even evil . You’re paternalistic, cynical and sarcastic. Growl and snarl as you see fit. Improv as you like to make it feral and mean.)) 

What a stupid bitch you are, girl!  
You are in heat!!

I can smell your wet pussy from miles.  
I’ll find you within minutes.

[Sound of footsteps on the grass] make it long as you like  
{sniffing}

Got you girl (growl) !! 

You thought you can run and hide useless creature….. (laugh)

Look at you,trembling in my arms, but… is that fear I smell?{sniffing}

…. yes but…. I smell….. lust too!

You are so turned on about this , aren’t you? (paternalistic tone) .  
You are turned on by the hunt…

Have you come looking for the great wolf to kill him? (laugh)

No, you came here because you want to become his prey ... you want to mate with him, don´t you?

(paternal) You think you can fuck his humanity back .Awww. How sweet of you. That is so cute! (laugh)

Why are you looking at me like that girl.  
………..  
Too big ? ow, no , I am not what you expected ? 

(vehement) Mmmm Darling , I'm a Werewolf , not a fucking puppy. 

I'm a beast, an animal. Of course I´m big!  
You and your childish fantasies about wolves.

You know , I´m not a wolf and you are not Red fuking riding hood!

(surprised) Oh, you are looking down….you mean my cock. Awww do you like it?? Don´t you filthy whore. 

Yes, it's big and thick, and it's growing by the minute we are playing this stupid game.

[sounds of strugles,]  
No no,no don't struggle , there's nowhere to go girl.

You came looking for the Werewolf and that's exactly what you're going to have.

{yeling} I SAID STOP STRUGGLING !!!  
Don't make me hurt you, at least not more than I have planned for you.

Let's start with this gown, you look very pretty on it but, you'll look better without it [sound of tearing fabric] 

(paternalize ) Mmm One of my claws accidentally ( was on purpose) hurted one of your breasts .

Aww let me lick the blood , that will help . { licking sound} }{breast liking all you want} 

{Almost whispering} You have very beautiful breasts, they are big, soft and your nipples are so hard .. (liking).  
Did I just hear a moan escaping your mouth?  
…………  
Am I being rough? Awwww  
I´m governed by instincts , no thoughts stupid girl. 

And you are wearing out my patience.  
You came here to fuck with the beast, YOU came here.  
You´ll become my slut , my whore and my fucktoy , so that's how it's going to be .

[Sound of struggle]

ON YOUR KNEES , I said on your knees useless bitch! . 

You are going to suck this animal cock, and you are going to love it. Understood?

Come on , open your mouth ,[slap in the face] WIDER !! 

It's bigger than any other cock you've sucked before you little whore, so open wide, I know you're gonna like it. 

Look at me!! Let me see that beautiful face of yours. 

(surprise) Mmm You,ve never sucked a cock before..{Sniff} Ohhh .you are a virgin!!

{Snarl}Fuck !! I´m gonna ruin you in so many ways child. And I´m going to enjoy tearing apart your weak soul and will .

Oh, this is going to be so much fun!

I've never fucked a virgin before!

(paternalistic) Sorry I won't be gentle,but I can assure you that it will be an experience that you will not forget.

{Whispering optional} By the time I'm done with you, you will be so broken, but so satisfied, that you will come begging for more every fucking full moon.

Now open your fucking mouth and take this big cock slut .  
Yes, like this,mmmm  
Oh your tongue feels so good on my cock! You fucking whore .

(moans and growls) [sucking sound] (improv as you like)  
Como on, rub your tongue along my entire shaft, like that. Fuck.  
Don´t stop, I didn't tell you to stop.

(moans and growls) [sucking sound]  
Look at me ,I said look at me!!!!  
I want to see how much you are enjoying this. Oh fuck !!!

(moans and growls) [sucking sound]  
Yes, you are enjoying every inch of this cock , aren't you my little rat.

Now go deeper, I want to feel my cock pounding the back of your throat . Came on!!!  
[deep sucking, gagging] 

Oh your mouth is so tight around my thick cock , fuck,! Fuck  
{snarl}

Don´t look down, look at me!!!!  
Are you enjoying this aren't you?  
Choking on my big cock ? . Fuck (moanig)  
(Paternalistic tone) Awww look at those tears running down those rosy cheeks….. {sadistic laugh}

You are such a slut, it´s your first time and you are about to make me come with your fucking mouth. (growl)

Look at me!!! , I´m going to come in your throat , and you are going to swallow it all , like the fucking dirty whore you are . Understood??  
………….

I´ll grab your hair so you can go faster, faster …..oh fuck, Im going to come fuck, dont stop...I´m coming I´m coming { improv all the sounds you like} Fuck fuck. {heavy breathing} (you cum really hard on her mouth)

Swallow; you slut, all of it. 

Come here, open your mouth, let me see. Good. 

( almost caring) Now that I look at you, you are very beautiful, your skin is so soft, so white, contrasts with my black fur. Your eyes are so big and bright …..  
………….

( Cinic) Oh no, I´m not remotely done with you  
.I´m just contemplating the possibility of claiming you as my mate…..we´ll see .

Give me your hand . Can you feel my cock , how hard it is for you again?? You filthy whore built me up again with your pretty slutty face .

(Sadistic )Now, this big fat cock is going to rip your virgin pussy ; after all , that's what you really came here for, didn't you?

Lay on your back , I said, lay on your back ! 

Spread your legs! Wider !, wider I said! Fuck!!  
( Angry) Why do I have to ask everything that many times, stupid bitch! {shouting} 

(snifing) Oh , you smell so good ! Your virgin scent is intoxicating ! fuck , 

I'm going to enjoy this so much!

Tell me child, how many times did you touch yourself thinking about this moment ? How many times did you come thinking I was with you?  
…………..  
Awwwww you never…. {Sarcastic laugh}

(paternalist) Look at this tiny little pussy, that's never been enjoyed….

But first I want to know how you taste [Licking sound]

Oh fuck , you taste so good.  
Fuck  
And you are so wet already, you are so wet by just sucking my cock!! You are such a cumslut!!

Fuck , you are enjoing this….you are moaning…..( Growl)  
Since you,ve been obedient, I will indulge in a little more pleasure .  
You like my tongue in your pussy , don´t you little rat.  
[licking sound]

Aww you are squirming and shaking{Snarl} are you gonna come ?  
……..

Of course, you don't know what is that….mmmm, 

because I don’t know if once I’m done with you, I’m going to keep you or I’m going to kill you....  
I’m going to allow you to experience the pleasure of an orgasm.

{licking fast until she comes }

How was it my little whore?  
(paternalistic ) Aww you're still shaking , you enjoy it , you just discovered how much pleasure your own body can provide you with.. 

Are you happy little whore? Good.

(Dominant) Turn around! Get on your knees , NOW !! DO IT ! 

Put your arms behind your back , and bend over.  
……..

Yes, I´m going to fuck you like an animal. Isn't what you came for ?

(you force her to the ground , ) Spread your legs and face to the ground! 

(Angry) Fuck, put your fucking face on the fucking ground.!!

Are you ready little whore? Here comes the big bad wolf 

[from this part on you can add all the sounds you like]

( Improv all you want .You can make these part long as much as you like growl, moan , snarl as you like )

Oh fuck (growl) , you are so fucking tight 

Oh , fuck.

You are the best pussy I've ever had.

Oh and you are so wet , I can smell the blood running for your thighs  
fuck. [thrusting sound[

You are moaning fuckin slut!! You are really enjoying this , aren´t you? 

Yes , you like to be treated as a whore, you like to be humiliated, and bang real hard. Is this what you´ve been dreaming about 

I´m so deep into you, fuck  
((you bite her neck ))  
{bite sound} I need to sink my teeth in the soft flesh of your neck {growl}

Turn around! Lay on your back! 

Spread your legs, let me taste the blood on your thighs { licking }

Oh you taste so fucking good!!!  
.  
I´m going to come on your pussy and claim you as mine cumslut  
No human will touch you again , you will be only mine.

I want you to look me in the eyes while I come . I want you to see how much I'm enjoying this .

Oh , your pussy is so good,and it's going to be only mine. [thrusting].  
( Improv all you want)

I´m going to come and I'm going to fill your pussy and you'll be mine . Fuck, I´m coming, fuck {you came hard},

Oh fuck fuck  
((This can be kind of an aftercare))

(Loving) You are trembling my dear, let me put my body around yours to keep you warm. Come here, lay beside me, my fur will keep you warm.

Oh , I really hurted your neck, that's an ungly bite. Let me lick it , it will heal sooner. [licking sound}.

There, it will be as good as new in a couple of days. I got carried away, but you are so beautiful and your scent is so …..arousing… I couldn't control myself . you are delicious …..

Your skin is warmer ….that's much better.  
…….

Your Village?, It's going to be ok. The pack of wolves that ate your cattle and killed those boys is moving North by now.  
………  
Me? You thought that I was responsible for all that?? { laugh very hard and genuinely )

( something between paternalistic and amused ) My little whore, Werewolves have this form only 2 days a month , the rest of the days I´m just an ordinary man,like the one you saw before.

……...

Of course , I live in a village down south , across the river. I´m a blacksmith. When the moon is about to get full , I leave home and come up here, so I 'm sure I won't hurt anyone.  
……..

I thought you were aware of …... 

…...

( concern) No dear, you can't go back there , you´ve been bitten by a Werewolf….you know what does it mean , don´t you?  
……….

Yes, now , you belong to me , you are my mate, and I'm pretty sure that in a couple of days, a wolverine will start growing inside you.  
…..  
I´ve told you that I was going to keep you….my little whore ...now we will be a family...


End file.
